


every whisper you speak (hands wrapped around your head)

by WindyRein



Series: break the skin ('cause i can't tell where your body ends and mine begins) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dream Sex, F/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Kink, Other, POV Nogitsune, Post-Episode: s03e18 Riddled, Season 3B AU, Submissive Triggers, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Nogitsune is itself a warning, wow. such bad. much wrong.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"If the oni can't defeat you, I know someone who  will."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They kept turning the words over and over even while they planned and prepared and played. So, little Noshiko had a kit, did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	every whisper you speak (hands wrapped around your head)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing music [Bang by Armchair Cynics](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OheqT66MlTI). Title's from the same song. (I could quote the whole song as the title to be honest but that'd be a bit too long, methinks :P)
> 
> So, fandom, I've got a bone to pick with you... We have _goddamn_ Chris Argent/Nogitsune but no Nogitsune/Kira??? like, what is wrong with this picture? Also, why wouldn't the Nogitsune have gone after Kira to get her on their side? Was this explained at some point or did we just shrug in unison as a fandom and go "meh"?
> 
> (I've actually been thinking about this for...far too long but since I can't write porn to save my life, this is all you get)

_"If the oni can't defeat you, I know someone who will."_

They kept turning the words over and over even while they planned and prepared and played. So, little Noshiko had a kit, did she?

Well, that just wouldn't do. But from what the little Spark had seen the kit didn't know what she was, or at least was only just starting to discover her powers. And that... They could work with that.

***

They start by whispering in the kit's dreams. At first they change their voice to mimic the Alpha-pup's. It should bring authenticity.

The kit dreamswakes again and again and again and they start dropping hints. First as the Alpha-pup, then slowly changing into the darkling-boy they've taken as theirs. But their boy is _theirs_ , so that won't do. They ponder on possibilities while they watch the kit giggle and squirm under the image of their boy _(and even knowing it's an illusion of their own making it makes them want to tear and rend)_. Giggles turn into moans turn into _please, please, please_. They tilt their head, the kit begs like her mother. That sets off an idea.

The boy-soldier they took to play with little Noshiko. Yes, he will do. In dreams the change is easy and the kit doesn't even notice _(they were always good at dreams, even before the void and the dark and the never-ending hunger)_. They'll have to use an illusion on their _(their boy's)_ body but that won't cut into their power more than a little trick would.

The kit dreamswakes again and again and again.

***

Time passes in dreams.

Time passes in the real world.

Minutes become years and uncertain obedience becomes unwavering loyalty.

***

There's a poetic beauty to little Noshiko's quest ending where it started. They are standing with the oni at their back and the Alpha-pup's baby pack in front of them. The kit has her sword raised in a stance they recognize as instinctual to thunderlings.

When their kit is the first to charge after little Noshiko's speech about redemption and their death being necessary, they grin like they haven't in ages _(all sharp teeth on show and the trickster front and centre)_.

They can see them thinking they can't defend against the kit. It isn't until she's a foot away that they snap out a sharp "Vixen."

The kit wavers clearly. They can see her pupils dilating and contracting as long learned _(subconscious)_ instinct fights with rational thought but they hadn't pulled any punches in their kit's training.

The pup's pack is calling her name in worry.

And she drops to her knees head bowed.

They throw their head back and laugh like a maniac.

This has to be the best trick they've ever pulled.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> Did I just stick an implication of Nogitsune/Noshiko in there? Why, yes, I believe I did :D


End file.
